1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for the production of an at least single-face lined web of corrugated board, comprising two fluted rolls for producing a corrugation on a paper web; a gluing device for applying glue to the peaks of the corrugations of the corrugated paper web; a pressing device for pressing a liner web on the glue on the peaks of the corrugated paper web which rests on one of the fluted rolls along a pressing zone; the pressing device comprising a continuous pressing belt which is guided along a deflection pulley and another pulley and which is pressed against the fluted roll over the pressing zone and which consists of a fabric of metal having warp threads and weft threads.
2. Background Art
A machine of the generic type is known from GB 2 305 675 A. The fundamental problem residing in the use of pressing belts of metal fabric consists in that, in operation, the weft threads--starting from the edges towards the middle--sag in the forward direction, i.e. in the conveying direction, which reduces the belt width. The joint between the ends of the metal fabric formed into a continuous pressing belt is bent in the same way and, in operation, subjected to work done on bending and on torsion, which negatively affects the service life of the pressing belt.